mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Europe (Map Game)
▲Home ✖ Rules ✖ Algorithm ✖ Nations ✖ Algorithm results ✖ Archive▲ ▼Main page of AltE games▼ Registration is now open in the map section! I decided to do it the old way and so every player initally gets a fortified city and 500px of land. 'Game details' 'Rules (also see extended rules)' #'Be plausible' and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. #'Be accurate.' #'Gaawd, be polite', turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) #'If you need to resolve something' insert ALG or DIP after your issue. #'Be interesting, creative and tidy.' #'Map (see extended rules)' #'One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years' #'Everything is limited.' ---- 'Mods' : Head Mod and Mapmaker♚Mr.Darius♚ : Assisting Moderator ♝Sean♝ Sure, I'll do it For now two people will be plenty, if the game goes well and more people join, I may add the third one. 'Map' Remember, it's never too late to join or re-join! 'The Game' '1000 B.C.' Mod Events: Tribes are slowly settling down and creating new states. Many small kingdoms, duchies, cities and similar formations rise and fall every year, but there are some that manage to expand and thrive. Will they keep growing stronger or fall just like many other? Only time will tell... Mod message: Since the game is in early stage, army scores will be boosted. x5 for the first five turns, and x2 for another 5 turns. After that they'll go back to normal. Player Events: Athens: Darius the Great is elected as a new tyrant of Athens and manages to unite quite a big part of Attica under his rule. Some islands are conquered or join his cause willingly. Army stands at around 2,000 men. Recent campaigns almost emptied our treasury and so Darius focuses on economy for now. To use limited space as efficiently as possible, he gives order to heavily increase the output of iron and bronze tools. More mines are established and trade is encouraged. Non arable land is used for cattle and extraction of building materials like stone or timber. Even though Polis needs food, people tend to produce things that are good for trade, like olive oil. This makes Athenae more dependent on trade but also brings more funds from it. Our ships encounter a big new Polis in Κρήτη (Crete) that people call Κνωσός (Knossos). We consider the possibility of close-cooperation with this state but Darius leaves it for the future. Mycenae: 'Mycenae is led by King Cyrus III, who helped the nation to strengthen it's economy and military, making many new farms and many ships. Two expeditions are made this year by sea, one expedition lands in the land of Israel, where the Israelites live, and Aegypt (Egypt) in the South, Aegypt has an beatiful and green river called the Nile, the two expeditions help Mycenaean Cartographers to map the Mediterranean Sea (Mycenaean name: ?). the Expeditions come home after many months at sea and erite about the History, Language and Culture of both nations, which is stored at Knossos Academies. Current religion is Greek Polytheism and Mycenaean Religion, Cyrus III says that the Mycenaean people shall have Feedom of Religion. The Athenian Ships are noticed, and this is seen as a trade request, although as their king Darius the Great choosed to, we shall respect the decision. Farms and Arable land are gathered, which shall make food to Knossos and any other Mycenaean city. Knossos continues to grow as the city's buildings like Market's, Home's and Government Building's continue to be build, as long with the Docks, the cities of Apollonia (north coast of Crete), Itanos, and other continue to grow provided with trade from Aegypt and other and arable lands, which provides crops that are healthy for the inhabitants. *'Athens: 'Since Mycenaean people are very open and cooperative, Darius sees no need to wait and offers extended trade to Mycenae. *'Mycenae: 'We agree, and shall trade with Athens. *'Udahaddar offers trade to Mycenae, including copper, lead and wool. *'Mycenae: '''We accept. '''Edinburgh:' The position of Chieftain of the Votadini is finally claimed by a new warrior after usurping and killing all rivals to the position changing his title to King of the Votadini. With a new start of the empire he sends two exploring ships out west. One to the North to places such as Orcas (Orkney) and to the South to explore the lands below the Alba Kingdom. Along with this he sends a group of men North to Dundee (purple) to ask their chieftain into an alliance for trade and unity against the stronger kingdom of the Pinks. As part of defensive preparations, with war and raiding parties being a common event in the North, he begins a rough training of 20% of all able men to create a permanent army of 1,500: a new concept to the Votadini. For the majority of his lands he lets the people do as they wish letting the economy evolve slowly with small lumber towns and farming towns scattered throughout his lands. In the city of Edinburgh he improves construction upon their docks hoping to build a large ship system for fishing, trade and defense. *'Dundee agrees' to trade with Edinburgh. Hollandia: '''Jan I wins the battle for control and thus becomes our first king. The capital is named Rotterdam, and Jan I effectively unites most of Hollandia, our homeland. We send 3 exploring ships, one which finds an island we name Vestlant, another sails north to a land we call Nortlant and another which sails to the south and the land we find there is called Suitlant. An army of 2.500 men is established. '''Udahaddar is formed as a fairly centralized state, as the tribe unites around a charismatic priestess, Issohadar, who is opposed to the spreading Phoenician influence. Using the influence of the priestesses, she is able to unite the tribe, who successfully expel Phoenician settlers from the city of Eglasar (OTL Iglesas). This gives them control over significant port facilities and infrastructure. The tribe readmits rival Phoenician traders to the city on condition of naval assistance, while the city's numerous ships are used to expand trade networks south and east. Several ships sail east and make landfall in the Peloponnese, leading them to offer trade to Mycenae to replace their dependence on the Phoenicians. Trade is established with the town of Mahon on Minorca, and a priestess is left there to convert islanders. A small regular army of 1000 is recruited from the countryside, and armed with bronze. The various mines in the nearby countryside are brought under close control to provide goods for trade. Using their newfound wealth, the tribe sets up temples of unprecedented size to the Bull-Sun and Water-Moon, as well as temples for lesser deities. Many come from hundreds of miles away to worship. Ulster 'begins building up her military under the rule of King Brain of the Macdonnell clan. He sends a small force of about a thousand men to seize control of OTL Donegal. He also sends troops towards OTL Belfast, so as to established the borders of Ulster and secure it's status. Ships are built and sent out to find suitable trade partners aboard. Trade is established with several lesser kingdoms. Supplies are made for the army, such as swords, spears, etc. *Battle of Donegal turns out to be a complete failure for armies of Ulster. Due to lack of supplies (negative score) they are forced to retreat without fighting. Despite the fact that no fighting occured, Irish tribes become aware of Ulster's expansionism. * just realized I am OTL donegal. So I can't do that. * You do not control OTL Donegal, check the map. Also, no bailing out after you confirmed the attack and lost, please. This time you'll get your edp even despite the war, but next time check everything 10 times before waging war. * I realized the same thing, but was too embarrassed. * Just a game, no need to be. '''Cambridge '''will be led by King George I and unites Cambridge most of it. Cambridge begins to build up the military. King George I sends explorers to London to see if there aren't any threats of buildings being destroyed. '990 B.C. ' ' Mod Events: City state of Sparta is established. David becomes a king of Israelites and makes Jerusalem the capital of his state. Mycenaean cartographers improve the map of Middle East. Player Events: Athens: Agriculture is still weak, and big part of food is imported by traders, but at least now those are our traders that pay taxes to us. Tyrant proposes a new system to increase the agricultural output. People, instead of working on their own small bit of land, are grouped into valley communities (since arable lands are mostly in valleys). All the people that belong to the valley community contribute with land and slaves, with some also working themselves, produced products are distributed accordingly. That doesn't magicaly help but all the lands that were left unused, due to lack of workforce or disputes between neighbors, are now producing food and trading goods. Port Pyrheus is expanded and polis builds more ships. Diplomatic relations are established with the new state to the south. Settlers are sent to the west, they claim 20px of land near the Polis of Corinthos. Mycenae: 'King Cyrus III dies from old age, he was 54 years old, Mournings are held all over the Kingdom, he is suceeded by King Theodorus V, who was his cousin, Theodorus V's regime does not change that much from Cyrus III's regime. Trade with Athens and Udahaddar continues. Trade is offered to the new state Sparta (MOD RESPONSE). Explorers are tasked to seek for an new island in the east by ships, to help Mycenean Cartographers map the Middle East and to deal with the population issue at Crete. After 11 months at sea (Expedition was launched in early February), the Island is named Kýpros (Cyprus) and the city of Cyruspolis, named in honour of King Cyrus III (expansion of Cyprus' east coast is 5 pixels). To protect our Peloponnesian territories in the Greek mainland we build fortifications around cities and build walls around our territories to protect from invading Celts/Natives and Barbarians, the Wall will be called Theodorus' Wall, named in honour of our King Theodorus V, since he ordered the building of the wall, it will begin buikding in 970 BC. Agriculture and Military is improved. *'Sparta 'agrees. '''Cambridge: '''While explorers still finding London incase of threats. King George I sees the London has no damage buildings and told explorers to tour back to the capital city of Cambridge. As explorers are preparing for finding a island. Some clues are not founded yet, but for explorers are exploring to send the information of the island. '''Hollandia: '''Jan I orders expnasion towards the north(20px). Our explorers decide to sail to Vestlant again, this time landing on the island beginning their exploration of the island. Nortlant and Suitlant are not explored further '''Colonia Copia Claudia: '''We decide our capital as Lyon. Mainly local religions are spread throughout the region as our culture. At the time, we are a moderately stable political power in our state. There is no social pyramid. Only two classes. High command, meaning our 4 regional governors Amator, Cyr, Dreux, and Merovech. As well as our national ruler, Asselin. New laws require him to not have all power, for example all 4 governors together have nearly as much say as Asselin. This makes our society and economy run smoothly and citizens seem satisfied with our decisions. We create great moral due to government and many citizens choose to join our local army.'We spread a message to all the peoples and tribes of Gaul that we would like to annex all areas possible to become a larger state. If tribes accept, we will make large tribe leaders governors of their annexed region. Of course, you will be under our rule, but governors will get a say. We will create a parliament. (MOD RESPONSE) '''If enough citizens do agree to change something, the government will most likely listen to avoid rebellions. *Due to Colonia Copia Claudia not having big influence, only '''20px of tribes agree to join it. *If you make union with a state that large, my events will practically control you. Just saying so you know, if you want hardcore game - you can do it. Udahaddar: The tribe expands its control north into the interior of Nuraghia (Sardinia), bringing more of the countryside under its rule (18 px). Naval development continues, with a second Phoenician port at Caralis brought under Udahaddar’s control. The Nuraghic cult, centred on the new temples at Eglesas, is promoted, especially in Minorca, where a temple is built. The port of Mahon is officially garrisoned with 50 men, bringing in new tax resources and access to trade in the west (2 px on Minorca). Many of the inhabitants of the area adopt Nuraghic to better communicate. The army continues to train, fighting against occasional bandit raids or small conflicts with other tribes. Trade goes well, and Udahaddar's traders begin to cut into the Pheonician market share in Sardinia and Spain, with many Nuraghi preferring to deal with their fellows than with foreigners. Edinburgh: With King Cruithne son reaching adulthood he offers a marriage between him and the daughter of the King of the Dundee Kingdom (Purple) unifying them and bringing them both under the Votandini. (MOD RESPONSE) Along with this druids are transported by ship to the northern island of Orcas (Orkney) with a small garrison of 300 men to take control of the island in the Kings hope of uniting all the Pictish Kingdoms under one banner and ruler. (control of only the grey parts of the islands for now) At the same time the economy is developed by forcing all valley land to be turned into crop land and controlled by regional druidic leaders and hill sides to be turned into grazing land. Sruighlea (Stirling) becomes the economical market town of the country with almost all produce and money going through it. In a new plan King Cuirthne disguises 400 of his soldiers as merchants and sends them into the Kingdom of Glaschu (Glasgow) ''and other northern tribes to trade with them. Whilst there they gain information on their military strengths and secretly set fire to grain houses and lumber yards to cause a downfall of their economies. None of them attack Kingdom around Dundee in case they do accept the marriage alliance. An explorers ship is sent to the north of the Pict Kingdoms to determine what new tribes exist above the tribes the King knows of. *'Dundee refuses union''' due to no preceding political relations and strong ties with other Pictish kingdoms. *Despite loosing around 50 men en route (unknown and pretty big route), expedition successfuly lands in Orcas. Due to hard conditions, unknown terrain and minor bandit raids, 50 more people die on the island. 20px of land is claimed. '980 B.C.' ' ' Mod Events: Trade in Mediterranean region starts thriving again and more tribes start thinking about their states. Mod Message: I suggest that anyone who wants more metagame would pop in to Nations page and update "Other info" about their country. Also, I would be thankful if you invite anyone who might be interested to join AltE. Player Events: Colonia Copia Claudia: '''Because we didn't get many tribes to join, only one new regional governor rules. Meanwhile, in the new joined tribes of the south, tribes convince Asselin to try and conquer 5px in the south of enemy tribes. We surprise attack from on a large stripe of hills and close in on them a mile west. The army currently has no leader so it has to be run by Asselin himself. In the northlands, we improve relations with large tribes by communicating and trading our simple goods. Luckily, we speak the same language as the north tribes and we are fighting the south tribes, who are their enemies. A few explorers decide to see what the far north brings so they travel all the way to the Jutes who they meet and trade with. '''Edinburgh: With trade at the moment to Dundee only really able by ship at the moment, King Cuirthne leads an army of 600 to attack Peairt (Perth) and claim the land for the Votandini and start the uniting of the Pictish Kingdoms whilst also improving their trade routes for their economy (if attack is successful gaining 7px to create a land border with the Purple Kingdom.) 400 men remain behind to guard the Kingdom from any raids whilst 200 additional men and some villagers are sent up to join the 200 in Orcas and begin the building of a Fishing port and a temple to the Gods of the Sea under the orders of the druids. They also start to move out into the main island further (5px north). A third explorers ship is sent north to map the lands above Orcas. Trade is offered to the Kingdom of Alba in exchange for maps of the lands below them (MOD RESPONSE) *You can expand 7px into them without war, do you want to? *Definitely..when is war needed then? Do I ever need to fight the Pictish Kingdoms? *You only need to fight organised states, if you are fighting tribes, you are loosing edp, so in result you are loosing exonomical power and slowing down the growth of your expansion rate. I consider pictish kingdoms tribes, as they were very loose and unorganised. You would only need to fight them if a) you would be of different culture. b) you would give me a reason to believe they should defend themselves (if you would slaughter them for no reason etc.) Cambridge: '''The explorers are still finding an island and exploring across the ocean. The wall could be in progress, as King George I delivers the message for the builders for a defensive walls to keep in the danger of other enemies. King George I establishes culture as Angli, language as Anglish. With all the information he recieved about the Cambridge. '''Udahaddar continues to expand its trade networks throughout the Mediterranean, undercutting Phoenician trade networks with abetter understanding of local needs, as well as nearer ports. The settlement on Minorca expands 20 px, bringing the entire island under its control (please add to map). On Sardinia, relations with nearby Nuragic tribes are improved, mainly through religious and trade contacts. More ships are constructed on Phoenician models, and the army expands, trains, and arms itself with bronze weapons. Trade is offered to three Celtiberian tribes, offering lead, wool, and wine for tin and silver. (Mod Response) *'Celtiberian tribes agree' to trade. *Minorca is far bigger than that. Mycenae: '''Economy is improved due to the trade with Athens, Sparta and Udahaddar. King Theodorus V continues his reign, ordering more explorer's to Kýpros (Cyprus) (Expansion on Cyprus' east coast is 9 pixels). Agriculture is improved, and the city of Cyrusopolis in Kýpros being expanded, with the establishment of the Governor's palace and the Cyrusopolis Senate. Since Peloponnesia has much stone we build stone-gathering sites to help the building of the Theodorus Wall, that will begin being built in 970 BC. '''Ulster '''sends a mighty army of over 2000 warriors to take OTL Belfast and thus expand Ulsters borders enough to give it a massive coastline. King Brian MacDonnell has died, and his son, Finn, now rules as king. He begins massive improvements of Ulster's military and supplies, creating a standing army to help with this goal. Leather armour is now worn by most of the men, and many of them are equipped with robust shields and throwing spears. Swords are used by others. Cavalry is introduced, and as a test, as well as a means of securing the interests of Ulster and claiming vengeance for the defeat of two decades ago, 200 cavalry and 500 foot soldiers are sent to take over Donegal, in a move that would greatly expand Ulster's territory, if successful. Spies are deployed in several rival tribes, examining which may pose a threat to Ulster. Supply lines are established for the armies. Naval expansion and build up continues, with new ships being sent out to explore the neighbouring island. Written records are kept. '''No espionage yet, too early. Nearly 3,000 men for this time, in Ireland, on the land this small seems pretty unlikely too. Also, you can not decide how much land you get from the battle. Either you just attack, or expand and specify how many pixels and where. Leinster: 'The O'Rourke tribe has become High Kings of Leinster and King Tiren O'Rourke sends a messenger to Ulster to inform the new King, Finn, that the O'Rourke tribe does not seek war. The King does however, begin to build an army up and encourages young girls to become blacksmiths and young boys do start training how to fight so that in the future, Leinster can seize nearby settlements. *'Ulster '''will most likely leave Leinster alone, but should Leinster make any move the can be see as threat to Ulster will be taken as such. '''Hollandia: '''Horses are now officially being used by the Hollandic army. The army reaches 3.000 men, which are used to defeat southern tribes in OTL Brabant, to unify the people in the land of Batavia(Unification Casus Belli), but also because of strategic and political interests. 700 men are used as foot soldiers, and 300 men as cavalry. The infantry are equipped with spears, shields and swords, the cavalry with spears. The men who stay at home are ordered to work at the forgeries and the farms, to supply for our army, and this is successful. The men are well supplied, and King Jan I rides among them, 26 years old. His son Roelof is 9 years old and stays in Rotterdam. We expand 20px to the north. *Bring your army down a bit '''Athens: Agriculture is becoming stronger as we expand. To strenghten trade, we establish 4 outposts with 5px each on the straits of Vosporos and Helesphontes. We finaly manage to claim territories in the west and so Athenians finally have easy access to the Gulf of Corinthos, where Port of Germeno is established. This also helps our economy by increasing trade with Italia, but main trading partners are still southern Lydians, Mycenaeans and Phoenicians. Trade deals are made with Thraki. The reforms on agriculture are finally finished and our food production had a slight boom in the last 10 years. Tyrrant Darius established 3 councils that will help him control expanding Polis, one for Economy, one for Military and one for Administration. He also starts saving some money from budget to establish national enterprises that would directly fill our vaults. '970 B.C.' Mod events: Due to extensive trade in Mediterranean maps of Italia are improved. Latin city of Rome is discovered by nuraghi traders. Assyrian king changes. King of israelites dies. Punic people in OTL Tunisia are rebeling against Phoenician settlers. 'Notes ' This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all nation the maps. Another map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. ---- 'Changes' 5 recent changes: Expansion values tweaked to slow down the game a bit. Economy requirements changed to be less arbitrary. Trade routes are no longer a thing since they favored south-eastern players. Minor changes to a starting map. Main page interface and structure of turns changed quite a bit. (And it may continue changing because I'm obsessed with perfection) 'THANKS!' Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game) Category:Pre 1900 Map Games Category:Classical era Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games